


Date Amidst Marble Ruins

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Purple Sash, Rome - Freeform, Ruins, Teasing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio asks a young man out on a date in Rome.</p><p>(Ask.fm request, one of the shortest as of yet.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Amidst Marble Ruins

Antonio felt his heart racing when he stepped into a quieter part of Rome. He had come here to meet with a secret admirer, as he had called himself. It was a bit strange to have received so many letters, but they all had been charming and well-worded. The admirer had asked him to wear something purple, and even had encloses a sash in a package that had been delivered to Antonio’s doorstep when Antonio had explained that he hadn’t got anything like that. Wearing it now made him feel all fluttery and as if he was about to float away.

He didn’t even quite know what his admirer looked like. He had caught glimpses of a man winking teasingly at him in the crowded streets, but whenever he had tried to approach him, the masses seemed to have swept the stranger away, and Antonio had been left with his heart pounding against his ribs. He longed to meet the man who had sent him into the highest of feelings over and over again.

As he turned around a corner, he suddenly felt how someone pressed against his back. Antonio gasped, and then his eyes were covered by a pair of slightly callous hands, which made him flinch in surprise. Then, a soft and very warm voice rang in his ear. “There you are. I already had feared that you wouldn’t show up. The purple sash suits you.”

Antonio’s cheeks grew red, and he slowly turned around to look up at a stunningly handsome man. He was rather speechless, and the stranger chuckled lightly, with a slightly teasing tone about it. “Now, I’m not such an artwork of nature that you need to gawk at me. I’m Ezio Auditore da Firenze, your secret admirer.”

Antonio believed that he just had died and gone to Heaven, to be greeted by someone who could only be regarded as an angel. He needed a whole while before he was able to utter anything without stuttering senseless syllables, and he reddened even more when Ezio complimented him further, until he felt he was going to melt from being so embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

Ezio strolled along the ruins with him, then lead him to one of the less busy parts, where quiet streets waited to be explored. Antonio was completely smitten with Ezio, and his soft voice. There was a hint of teasing and fire in it, there was no doubt about it, but all in all, it just really felt like an angel having come to be just for him to Antonio. And the day couldn’t have become more perfect at this point already.

 

 


End file.
